This invention relates to a locking system for cabinets such as file or tool cabinets or the like. More particularly the invention relates to simple and improved drawer securing mechanisms and systems which permit the locking of drawers in a cabinet by operation of the mechanism to a locked and unlocked position and additionally permits the locking of drawers which were left open after the mechanism is placed in the locking mode without the necessity of shifting the key operated lock means to the unlocked position.